


26. Never seen snow before.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“It’s just cold,” Geralt reassures her. “It won’t hurt you!”Roach trusts him, she does… but they’re normally fighting monsters, not nature itself!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	26. Never seen snow before.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only had baby!Roach for a drabble, but if something happened to her I'd kill everyone in the room and then myself (?)

“It’s just cold,” Geralt reassures her. “It won’t hurt you!”

Roach trusts him, she does… but they’re normally fighting monsters, not nature itself! Geralt sighs at her reluctance and pulls on her reins anyway. She has no other option…

True to his word, the white thing on the floor doesn’t hurt. It takes a moment before she feels the cold in her toes, but it’s there, through the nail and the shoe. As they walk through a street that has accumulated more snow than the road in front of the stables, Roach gets to discover that the thing is also… wet.

It had accumulated during the night, but she’d heard about it from the horses that were closer to the stable’s door. The _snow_. It’s nearly winter, they said. It’s only going to be colder from now.

Roach isn’t a filly anymore! She knows what winter is. It’s colder, and it rains, and the family that raised her had made them stay indoors a lot more often. She had often tried to get out - the rain felt good sometimes! But she’d never seen… this thing. Snow.

Geralt left her outside a shop, looping her reins loosely on a window bar, but otherwise trusting her not to run away. Not that Roach ever would. The Witcher had led her through many adventures, but after almost half a year together, Roach was starting to think they were getting along. Still, they had been traveling through colder and colder areas of late, and when Geralt talked to her while they were alone on the path, he would often talk about going ‘up north’. This must be a part of the continent that did this…. snow thing.

A couple of children ran by, slipping occasionally, and laughing in general. They picked up the snow, throwing it at each other, and having fun… Roach lowered her head toward the white carpet covering the roads.

It was even colder on her snout than it was on her feet, though that was to be expected. It also seemed to transform into water as she licked it, and that was how Geralt found her, trying to bite at it. He laughed, patted her neck. The human that had come to see him out looked between them, surprised at the unexpected show of emotion.

“Little one had never seen snow,” Geralt explained quietly. The human cooed, laughed along. “Come on, Roach. You’ll figure out how it melts soon enough.”

Melt, huh…

It seemed like the old Witcher still had much to show her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
